poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh and Ash Ketchum Meet The Hunchback of Notre Dame II
Winnie the Pooh and Ash Ketchum Meet The Hunchback of Notre Dame II is the first (and, for so far, only) upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Pokémon mixed crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It is a sequel to Winnie the Pooh Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, and their friends (along with The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, and The DigiDestined and their Digimon) have returned to Notre Dame to reunite with Quasimodo the Hunchback and his friends, The Big Festival of Paris, La Jour d' Amour, Is Right Top Ahead, But When A Group of Circus Thieves Led By A New Villlain Sarousch (whom The Crime Empire, Team Rocket, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur, and Cecil work for), Plots to Steal La Fidele, A Young Lady Named Madeleine Meets Quasimodo, Together They Had A Great Friendship, But Friendship Will Not Be Longer When Sarousch Kidnaps Esmeralda and Phoebus's Son, Zephyr, Now It's Up To Our Friends To Stop Sarousch's Plots, And Bring The Peace to Notre Dame by The Flame of La Jour D' Amour. Trivia *The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk Pepikrankenitz Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jeremy the Crow, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, The Crime Empire, Team Rocket (James, Jessie, and Meowth), Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu, Ushari, Kiburi, Reirei, Goigoi, and Arthur and Cecil guest star in this film. *In this film, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jeremy the Crow, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Littlefoot's grandparents, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, and the DigiDestined will meet Quasimodo and his friends for the first time. *RatiganRules originally planned to guest star The Vultures and Jiminy Cricket in Bloom Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame, but he felt that they would meet Quasimodo and his friends for the first time in this film after learning that Daniel Esposito would take over the film after BrerJake90's retirement (before it even became a Winnie the Pooh/Pokémon mixed crossover), so he decided to cut them out of Bloom Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame to avoid confusion. The same reason went for Yru17 when he decided to remove Zazu from the now-cancelled SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame (before he even retired from the Pooh's Adventures League) since he felt that the storyline should not go out of balance since Zazu will be in this film. However, the storyline already did go out of balance, due to The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu guest starring in Sora's Adventures of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *BrerJake90 was originally going to make a separate Winnie the Pooh crossover with The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, but he retired from making anymore Pooh's Adventures films, so Daniel Esposito will make this film as a Winnie the Pooh/Pokémon mixed crossover instead, as apposed to the fact that he was the creator of Winnie the Pooh Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit a separate Pokémon crossover with The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film as a Winnie the Pooh/Pokémon mixed crossover instead, as apposed to the fact that he was the creator of Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, Mighty Ducks, Darkwing Duck, and The Hunchback of Notre Dame II were all made by Disney. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, the Pokémon films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, The Land Before Time films, and Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. Category:Fantasy Films Category:Adventure Films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Pokémon/Disney Crossovers Category:Historical Films Category:Mixed Crossover Category:Films set in Paris